Pretty Cure Multiverse
by bowser3000000
Summary: Cuando la batalla en contra de proto-jikochuu sale mal dependera de la guardiana del multiverso y su amigo el jefe salvar a las pretty cure


**Kingdom Hearts & Pretty Cure: Chaos in the Multiverse**

**Capitulo**** 1**

En la Ciudad de Oogai habían pasado 7 meses desde la batalla entre las Doki Doki Pretty Cure contra proto egoísta no iban muy bien que digamos ya que a pesar de que Cure Heart absorbió los poderes de los tesoros legendarios de la Pretty Cure y alcanzar una nueva transformación el enemigo invocó a las fuerzas de antiguos enemigos de las Pretty Cure, Dusk Zone, Dark Fall, Nightmare, Eternal, Labyrinth, Desert Apostles, Minor Land y Bad End Kingdom y unos monstruos de oscuridad conocidos como sincorazon empezaron a abrumar a las Pretty Cure y justo en ese momento una gran luz se presentó en el campo de batalla segando temporalmente a todos los combatientes revelando así a todas las Pretty Cure del pasado desde las Max Heart hasta las Smile Precure; ante la sorpresa de todas Cure Black dice – Oigan chicas esta fiesta es privada o cualquiera puede entrar – a lo que a todos les sale una gran gota de sudor estilo anime pero volviendo a la seriedad del asunto Cure Moonlight dice – debemos transformarnos en nuestras formas más poderosas para derrotar a estos enemigos a lo que todas asienten y se transforman en las Rainbow Pretty Cure Max Heart, Cure Rainbow BrightyBloom, Cure EgretWindy, las Rainbow Precure 5, las Rainbow Fresh Precure, las Heartcatch fusionándose crearon a Infinity Silhouette, las Crescendo Suite Precure y las Smile Precure Princess Form todas lucharon arduamente sin embargo al final se vieron abrumadas por los sincorazon hasta que en un instante aparecieron dos figuras portando una espada con forma de llave en esos momentos todas las hadas se quedaron como piedra al ver a aquellas figuras gritaban STOPZA! deteniendo a todos los enemigos y transportando a las Pretty Cure heridas a la habitación del tiempo en el universo DBZ.

Habían pasado 7 meses desde que esas personas misteriosas los salvaron de los sincorazon más tarde descubrirían que se trataban de Setsuko Ecchi y su amigo El Jefe guardianes de distintos sectores del Multiverso

Flashback

Las todavía lastimadas cures se estaban despertando y lo primero que vieron era una habitación completamente blanca y lo primero que les vino a la mente fue estamos en el cielo pero como si hubieran leído sus pensamientos El Jefe soltó una risa lo que le gano miradas fulminantes de todas las cures siendo solamente callado por Setsuko que le propino un trancazo en la cabeza aclarándose la garganta dijo permítanme presentarnos sus amigas las hadas saben quiénes somos pero de todas formas nos presentarnos yo soy Setsuko Ecchi y el cabeza hueca a mi lado es conocido como El Jefe a lo que el aludido se quejó óyeme no te pases de lista calla y le soltó otro golpe en la cabeza provocando que a todas les salieran gotas en la nuca estilo anime y la única que se atrevió a decir algo fue Tsubomi diciendo – No crees que si lo sigues golpeando en la cabeza lo vas a dejar peor- este comentario provoco que todo mundo estallara en risas y el aludido le dijo – no me ayudes comadre por favor – regresando a la seriedad del asunto Setsuko les explicó dónde estaban - este lugar es la habitación del tiempo y en esos momentos como si hubieran encendido algo en su mente Nagisa dijo - No me lo creo la legendaria habitación del tiempo y el espacio yo creí que era ficticia - al decir esto muchas se sorprendieron de que conociera ese lugar y como si hablará por la mayoría Honoka preguntó - Nagisa ¿Cómo sabes de este lugar? - pero antes que la aludida respondiera Yayoi dijo es por que lo leyó en un manga- y no cualquier manga sino la obra maestra de Akira Toriyama Dragon Ball ante esta respuesta Rin y Karen preguntaron ¿En serio? El Jefe y Setsuko respondieron si.

Reika preguntó ¿Cómo es eso posible? esto trajo una sonrisa a los labios de Setsuko y respondió con otra pregunta ¿Quien sabe algo sobre la teoría del Multiverso?

FIN CAPITULO 1

N/A: Esta historia marca el debut de mi primer OC Setsuko Ecchi la guardiana del multiverso y su amigo El Jefe que le pertenece a mi amigo el jefe2000 como se habrán dado cuenta la continuidad es al final de Doki Doki Precure y antes de Happiness Charge Pretty Cure y por si se lo preguntan agregare Happiness Charge Pretty Cure cuando pueda ver All Stars New Stage 3

Nombre : Setsuko Ecchi

Edad: 23 años

Altura: 1.80 m

Apariencia:


End file.
